Just a Dream
by Sidthe
Summary: One-Shot/songfic, I hope you enjoy it, even though it is a little depressing. Yusuke is dead, Saiya is asked to sing at his funeral during her song something horrible happens. It is a little well read and review. character-death obviously nothing to xtrem


One-Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yu Yu Hakusho or the song they both belong to their respective owners.

Summary: Yusuke is dead, Saiya is asked to sing at his funeral during her song something horrible happens. (A/N: Twilight is on a official hiatus for those of you who don't know, I have no ideas, if anyone has any ideas what to do email or private message me, my email is thank you and I'm sorry again. On a lighter well not really lighter note I am at this point on sure if I will follow this one-shot up with anything else, review and tell me what you think.)

* * *

Saiya stood in front of the church hand on the mike, looking out into the miserable crowd she licked her lips before opening her mouth and singing.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something blue  
and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hand_s

Pausing she took a deep breath before continuing, the crowd was all watching her tears streaming down their faces and hers remembering all the good times they'd had with the ex-spirit detective.

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Kurama looked up at the ceiling seeing his girlfriend Botan and the man they were all here for a funeral staring down at the congregation, Botan was crying and said something to Yusuke that Kurama couldn't hear. Yusuke replied looking down eyes finding Keiko immediately never leaving her once he found her. 

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart

"He died before his time." Kuwabara muttered Yukina nodded slightly sniffling, her twin brother sat next to her as stoically as ever no emotion showing on his face at all he was the only one however everyone was either crying or looking like they would at any time. _Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_

Keiko sobbed brokenly staring at the closed casket holding her love, with tear blurred eyes, reaching into her purse she pulled out the only thing that would end the pain, and bring her love back to her. Even if it was in death.

_  
Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Ohh I'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

"Keiko NO!" Saiya yelled as she saw the gun, Keiko pulled the trigger before anyone could react and get the gun away from her, blood shoot out in a macabre fountain splattering the wall behind her. Everyone stared at Keiko in disbelief as she fell her eyes closing. She whispered something only those with the most sensitive hearing heard, the last verse of the song Saiya hadn't been able to finish. She fell to the ground, Kurama caught her before she could hit it the gun clattered to the floor noisily in the silent church except for the renewed sobbing. 

That was slightly depressing, I hope none of you hate me for killing off Yuske and Keiko but everytime I hear this song that is what I think of for some reason. Anyway thank you for reading, I hope some of you will review. I'm working on the next chapter for Untold Lies, Twilight as I said is on a hiatus as is Harry Potter can kiss my A I once again cannot find my copy of covenant sigh I swear I'm going to put bells on that movie. Once again thank you for reading and review.

Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, ya

* * *


End file.
